You and I
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Kejadian yang terus berulang, kesakitan yang selalu Sasuke Uchiha rasakan. Penyesalan, memang selalu datang belakangan, ya? My first NARUSASU. Spesial Opposite Party. Boyslove, semi-canon, suka-suka fujodanshi sajalah...


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**NaruSasu  
><strong>

**Warning**

**segala kecacatan ada dalam fic ini. YAOI, Boyslove, cerita homo, semi-canon, dll**

**Bijaklah kalian memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak**

"Jadi kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk. Dia masih berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke depan di atas leher patung Madara. Tersenyum tipis, _onyx_ miliknya menatap sebelah tangannya yang dulu hancur, kini sudah kembali lengkap setelah melakukan operasi penyambungan tangan yang dilakukan Sakura dibantu Tsunade beberapa tahun lalu.

Sasuke terus saja menatap tangannya yang diperban, sebelum akhirnya matanya kembali memandang fokus ke depan, lembah kematian ini menjadi sebuah tempat favoritnya, tempat yang memberikan banyak kenangan untuknya. Malam kian gelap, dia hanya ditemani cahaya rembulan.

Dua kali dia bertarung dengan orang yang kini berdiri di sisinya.

Dua kali juga dia nyaris merenggut nyawa sang sahabat. Nyawa seseorang yang begitu berarti untuk hidupnya.

Sasuke menyayukan matanya, ia menarik napas dalam saat angin lembut menghempas ke arahnya, menusuk pori-pori kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau selalu memilih untuk pergi, _Teme_?" Naruto bertanya sedih. Si _blonde_ yang sudah terlihat lebih matang diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh tujuh itu menatap Sasuke _intens_. "Kenapa kau selalu pergi?"

"Aku merasa tidak punya tempat lagi di Konoha." Sasuke menjawab datar. Sebelah matanya tertutup poni _raven_-nya. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat. "Aku sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

"Kau punya Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengingatkan, tersenyum lebar menatap penuh harap pada sang sahabat. Cengiran lebarnya masih sama, safir birunya masih memancarkan kehangatan yang tidak pernah berubah. "Kau juga punya Sarada –_ttebayou_."

"Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil lirih. Ia masih memejamkan matanya rapat, tidak berani membuka mata balas menatap safir yang terus saja menatapnya hangat. Memiliki sinar tekad yang sama kuatnya seperti saat membujuknya pulang ketika dirinya masih menjadi _missing_ _nin_. Pria itu sudah memiliki dua anak. Dia saat ini bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, rona wajahnya juga semakin tegas memberi kesan dominan tak terbantahkan.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Kau tahu alasannya _Dobe_…" Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Dia yakin Naruto juga tahu alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa lagi bertahan di Konoha. "Kau tahu alasannya."

Euphoria kembali tercipta, delusi mengerikan kini seolah menari memenuhi ruang pikirnya. Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan segala rasa sakit hatinya, berusaha membunuh setiap penyesalan yang dia alami akibat kebodohannya yang tidak mau terbuka dan juga bicara jujur pada si pirang.

"Kau tahu alasannya…" imbuhnya kian lirih. Nada sarat sakit jelas terucap, kepedihan yang dia rasakan bukan main perihnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa masih bisa bertahan? Kenapa dirinya masih hidup padahal sering berkelana mencari mati? Usianya saat ini sudah menginjak empat puluh tahun.

"Mungkin akibat kebodohanku dulu, ya?" Naruto meringis. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, mungkin aku akan lebih jujur juga waktu itu."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, hatinya pedih saat Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Saat itu kau bahkan bertanya dua kali padaku. Kenapa aku mau melakukan semuanya untukmu? Aku menjawab karena kau sahabatku, aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu…" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dia hendak menyentuh Sasuke, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, lebih dari apa yang kau tahu."

"Dan kau menikahi Hinata." Sasuke berkata datar. Percakapan 'sepihak' ini, selalu dirinya ulang. Terus berulang selama beberapa belas tahun semasa hidupnya. Dia bahkan hafal kalimat apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan setelahnya. Dia sudah menghapalnya di luar kepala. "yah, dan karena tahu tidak mungkin ada harapan, aku pun menikahi Sakura."

"Tapi kita tetap bisa bersama, _Teme_." Naruto tertawa. Dia berjalan ke belakang Sasuke, memeluk punggungnya, mengecup cuping telinga si _raven_ seperti kebiasaan sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya. "Kau lebih dari tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf karena terlambat menyadarinya. Aku terlalu takut penyimpangan yang kualami akan membuatku dipandang semakin buruk. Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi hokage seperti impianku sejak kecil."

"Dan kau mengabaikanku…"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, kan?" Naruto mengecupi pipi Sasuke, dia menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi sang _raven_. "Aku masih lebih mengutamakanmu di banding apa pun, siapa pun."

"Sudah cukup!" Sasuke tidak tahu, sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kalimat itu? Kalimat yang akan dia sesali seumur hidup? Kejadian ini sudah seperti kaset rusak, terus berulang, menambah duka di hatinya, membuat perasaannya semakin lara. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan, dadanya ngilu, seolah ditikam batu dan kunai di waktu yang bersamaan. "Aku harus pergi."

Sasuke menghempaskan udara kosong. Tidak ada tangan Naruto yang mendekapnya, tidak ada bisikkan lembut Naruto di telinganya.

"Aku harus pergi." Sasuke melangkah perlahan, ke ujung leher patung Madara yang sudah kehilangan tangan. "Aku akan ikut denganmu kali ini, Naruto…"

"Dan kali itu… aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melepaskan dekapanmu padaku lagi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat, dia merilekskan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya melayang di udara, sama sekali tidak takut dengan hembusan angin akibat gaya gravitasi yang kini menariknya.

Tubuhnya menghantam batu di bawahnya dengan keras. Sungai yang sudah lama kering itu kini kembali diwarnai pekatnya darah. Kepalanya hancur, matanya masih dalam kondisi terbuka, dan dia… sekali lagi melihat sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya, sosok yang sudah tiada akibat ketidak stablian cakra besar di dalam tubuhnya, efek karena sempat menyimpan cakra dari Sembilan bijuu saat perang shinobi keempat.

Naruto meninggal di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tiga belas tahun lalu. Tepat setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di lembah ini, ketika pernyataan cinta dituntut kejujuran si _blonde_ ucapkan sebelum Sasuke memutuskan kembali pergi mengembara.

Satu tahun berlalu, saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui Sakura juga Sarada sambil melihat keadaan sahabat pirangnya.

Sasuke harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalau sahabatnya itu sudah tiada.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka pun, terjadi akibat kebebalan si pirang yang kabur dari rumah sakit.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan lebih lama. Luka di hatinya tetap tidak mengering sekali pun belasan tahun sudah dia lewati dalam kesendirian. Kepedihan karena kehilangan seseorang yang menariknya dari kegelapan bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dia terima dengan lapang dada. Kesakitan karena pernah mengabaikan Naruto, menjadi suatu hal yang tidak termaafkan untuknya.

Karena itu… biarlah dia seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya rapat, kegelapan meraup seluruh kesadarannya dari balik rasa sakit atas remuknya seluruh tulang.

_Biarlah aku membawa namamu…_

_Menuju peristirahatanku…_

_Tetap mencintaimu seumur hidupku…_

_Tunggu aku, Naruto…_

**The end**

**NaruSasu pertama semoga kesan NaruSasunya kerasa #gakyakin. demi apa gue berani banget masukin ini ke genre angst? hahaha. maaf feelnya mungkin gak ngena. Yang penting niatnya #ngeles  
><strong>

**Happy Opposite Party.**

**Terima kasih udah banyak berpartisipasi.**

**All hail SasuNaru, long life NaruSasu**


End file.
